Broken Spirit
by 246anime
Summary: Eren's a slave, in a place where human-trafficking is carried out weekly. Abused and alone, he's a minor shell of what he once was. One day, during a sell-off. A person named Levi buys Eren. Levi comes across as cold and uncaring, but Eren suspects there is more to Levi than he lets on. However Eren has his own problems to deal with. For example, falling in love with Levi. (Ereri)
1. Life as I know

**AN: Hey guys! So this is my first Fanfiction and this will be a yaoi (boy x boy), more specifically an Ereri, so Eren x Levi story (because who doesn't like Ereri? Sorry if you don't!). So if you DON'T like yaoi, this is not for you sorry.**

**Please be aware that this is rated M for a reason violence (not that much, its more angsty), swearing, and eventual lemon, but I will tell you all when a lemon or smut is happening so you can skip over it if you still want to read!**

**If anyone is still reading this, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, that belongs to Hajime Isayama, I only own the plot. If I did own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. Eren and Levi would be together already. Anyway enjoy!**

Eren's POV

Darkness. That's all I ever see. When was the last time I saw the sun? I don't remember. It must have been at least 10 years. However I know I have been here longer. I look around my 'room'. More like my cell, because that's what it basically is. I'm sitting on my bed, which has been shoved against the back wall. There's a cabinet/desk at the side, and a toilet and sink the other side. The floor is just concrete which makes moving around the room an awful task since I don't have any shoes or socks, especially in the winter where I may as well be stepping on ice. In front of me I see the steel bars and steel door. There's no wall in front of me. Everyone can see everything I do.

I hate it. I have no privacy. Truthfully, I'm self-conscious of my body. Although it's toned, I don't like people watching me. But it's not like I have a choice. That's what it's like when you're a slave. But is slave even the right word? It's more like a human-trafficking sort of place. We get put on display where creepy old people and perverts watch us with their lustful gaze, eyeing out which one of us they would like best. Honestly, I don't know which would be worst. Living here for the rest of my life, or being sold to someone who would basically abuse me in a much worse way.

*BZZZZZZZ*

Ah. That's the buzzer, which means it's now shower time. As if on cue my body starts to move on the cold concrete as my hand reaches for the door which has just been opened by a guard outside. I step out and notice that a different guard is outside today. I don't know who he is. They must have shot the other one. It's not that unusual. The guard looks me up and down. Shamelessly racking my body with his eyes. Gross. The guy looks like he's in his forties. I mean I am 21 but still. I give him my best death glare as I walk in front of him towards the showers. Eager to get it over with.

I step into a booth, which I'm glad exists, and start to strip before stepping under the cold water coming from the rusted showerhead. I look towards the floor and notice the hair in the drain and what looks like a suspicious white mark just above the floor on the wall. I feel like vomiting. But I'm used to it. I quickly wash and am about to put clothes on when my eye catches myself in the mirror. I look at my body and notice all of the scars and marks on my chest, I turn sideways to see my back, and that's not in any better shape. I grimace at the sight and lean forward focusing on my face. What used to be bright, cheerful, emerald-blue eyes are now dulled by hunger and abuse. The shine no longer there. My lips, once full and constantly smiling are now set in a straight line and chapped by thirst and dry air. However I miraculously notice that even with all my years of being here. I still maintain the golden tan and glow of my skin. Weird, but not awful.

I get changed and get taken back to my room by the pervert guard. I step inside and hear the door shut behind me. I see the guard watch me and try to pretend he's not there. Just as I'm about to lose my cool I notice he gets a call and leaves. Thank god. Not that there is one. Or if there is one I guess he really doesn't care.

"Wait. Tomorrow is Sunday. Ugh! Damn it! Tomorrow is the day more creepy perverts come!" I state to myself before leaning back on my bed.

"At least no one will pick me. They are all too afraid." I chuckle darkly thinking about how I scare them off before I hear footsteps quickening and coming towards my cell. I curiously glance to my side, and regret my decision instantly. It's the pervert guard. I see what seems to be a tray in his hand. Great. He's bringing me my dinner? Not that it's much of a dinner. It usually consists of stale bread and water, and sometimes soup. I hear him unlock the door before looking in.

_"__Just leave the tray and go." _I whisper to myself.

He steps inside and starts walking towards me. Shit. Not good. He places the tray on my bed and I notice that its soup and water, I look up at him and notice he's smiling, with obviously no intention to leave. I can't eat the food then. No way. It's probably got some aphrodisiac in it or something. I glance at the food and then look back up, and notice he's still smiling at me. I glare at him in hopes he will take a hint and leave, but if he notices he doesn't let me know. In fact, I would say he's actually gotten closer.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asks. His voice is horrible, it's low but not in a sensual, seductive way, more in a rough, creepy way.

I shake my head sideways stating a no as I wait for him to leave.

"But you should eat." He sits on the bed and I shuffle closer to the wall.

"Eat." He states again, leaning forward and putting a hand on my thigh.

"No." I state before shaking him off.

"Are you refusing an order?"

_Fuck_, I inwardly curse. He's serious. I lick my lips before saying another no.

"Then eat." he says in a more serious tone, the playfulness leaving his voice, his façade dropping.

"No." I say more sternly this time. I sneak a glance at him and what I notice worries me. He's scowling.

Suddenly he grabs my wrists and pushes me against the wall.

"Eat." he says. His voice sounding menacing as I refuse once again. Suddenly he punches me in the face, and I fall to the ground. I can't fight back. I always used to, and look at the state my bodies in because of it. And he could have a gun for all I know. I mean he is a guard after all. He kicks me in the stomach and I fall to my side gasping for air as he kicks me in the face again. I feel the warm liquid of blood fall down my face and drip onto the floor. _Don't fight back. _He pushes me onto my stomach and stamps on my back_._ I feel like I'm chocking on my breath as I think about the bruise that's going to leave.

Then it stops. But I'm not that stupid. They never finish this fast. I stay in the same place. Keeping my breathing as shallow as and quiet as possible. Then I feel it. The sharp burn like sting on my back as I scream in agony from the surprise. I feel it again but bite my hand to keep the sounds from leaking. It happens once more before suddenly he's in front of me, and I see what he has used on my back. It's a belt. No wonder it felt like a whip. He raises the belt and I involuntarily flinch. He sees my reaction and laughs before turning around towards the door.

"You should have just eaten the food. I promise you would have been feeling a lot better!" he states in a loud happy voice before shutting and locking the door. I stay in the same position before I see him walk away and can safely assume that he's not coming back.

I shakily stand to my feet and feel my face, it's not swollen but my nose is bleeding and is possibly broken, however what hurts most is my back. It stings every time I move and sends a sharp pain throughout my body which almost feels paralyzing. I walk towards my bed and lay on my stomach, the hard mattress not helping the situation as I pull the itchy thin cloth up to my hips due to my back. Its cold, but I'll have to endure it. I should be able to move ok tomorrow. I've always healed really fast. Lucky me.

I put my head on the pillow, wondering if there is life beyond these walls before slowly easing into the darkness.

**AN: So! No Levi in this chapter sorry, however he will be introduced VERY soon, so don't worry! ;)**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Follow and favourite, also review please! Doesn't matter if it's just telling me how crap this is, I can handle it! *stands proud* Seriously though, hope you guys enjoyed the story! **

**Second chapter will be up soon! :D**


	2. The Sell-Off

**AN: Oh my god! Thank you guys so much! I honestly did not expect anyone to like this story so the fact that some people did is amazing! I'm glad to see you guys liked the first chapter so much! **

**I will try to update daily if that's ok with you guys? So I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, that belongs to Hajime Isayama, I only own the plot. If I did own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. Eren and Levi would be together already. Anyway enjoy!**

Eren's POV

I'm woken up by the sound of banging against my door.

"Jaeger! Wake your ass up! Before I come in and wake it for you!" I hear someone state. I groan before moving to stand up, falling back onto my bed with a flop and a surprised yelp. Oh yeah. My back. It still stings but I'm pretty sure it's healed well enough to move. Anticipating the pain I try again and successfully manage to stand up. I let out a shaky breath looking the guard in the eye. Thankfully the pervert guard isn't here today by the looks of it. Not that I care.

The guard acknowledges my awakening and walks off. I stand there for what seems like an hour but was only a minute when realisation hits me. It's Sunday. Sell-off day. Will they come down here today? I can never be sure. It always varies. However since they didn't manage to sell anyone from here last week. I can be sure as hell that they will this week.

"Damn it." I turn towards my bed to sit back down. When I hear someone throw a bottle of water through the bars like I'm an animal. Whoever it was walks off and I'm suddenly reminded of how thirsty and hungry I am since I didn't drink or eat dinner yesterday. I turn in the opposite direction and walk towards the bars where I pick up the bottle of water and drink it down like it will disappear if I stop. I then proceed to chuck it out of the room and tread back to my original destination.

"I'll have to have a shower in about thirty minutes." I say while sitting down. Normally we only get showers every three days, but because it's a sell-off day. We have to look 'presentable'; otherwise we'll disgust the buyers apparently.

I stare at the ceiling, seeing all the cracks in it for the millionth time. I'm not lying when I say I could draw it exact due to the amount of times I've stared at it. I stare until a guard comes to get me for the shower. I don't bother looking in the mirror this time and I'm finished in five minutes.

I'm taken back to my room and left as soon as I walk through my door. I have another two hours before the sell-off starts, so I walk over to the desk/cabinet. I begin to draw on the wood. Using my nails as the pencil. There are all different designs on there. Ranging from things such as nature to someone being hung. It all depends what mood I'm in to be honest. For some reason I start drawing a rose. Paying special attention to the thorns of it, making sure they are drawn accurately while I draw the petals last. It takes about an hour as I don't have an actual pencil or paper.

Once I'm done, I take a look at my nails to see them wrecked, with splinters in my fingers. I take out the splinters one by one until my hands are splinter free. I take a step back and notice I hardly have any room left on the desk. Shame. I'll have to try and find something else to draw on. I look around while trying to find something when an annoyingly fake man comes rushing down the halls.

"Lovelies! My dears! We are starting a little bit early today so please work on your appearance! Try not to look so…eh…dreadful. And remember! Smile!" he loudly states in the fakest, chirpiest, ear piercing voice known to man while rushing through the hall. He's the guy who owns the place so he has 'power' over us. Even though he could probably get killed by a kitten. The social hierarchy can be so confusing sometimes. People with no power are in power? It doesn't make sense.

"Time to get in position." I mutter to myself before I sit on my bed with my knees drawn up and my hands in my head. That's right. To avoid getting bought I use the 'there's something wrong with my head, I'm so weird and am going to be a lot of trouble if you buy me' look. It seems to work. So I stick with it. Work with what you can I say.

I stay like that for a couple of minutes before I hear a lot of footsteps echoing throughout the hall. I start to rock back and forth while muttering to myself. Looking as broken and psycho as possible, looking like I'm having a conversation to myself.

I look to see a lot of feet stop in front of the cell as I look up, keeping the muttering and position. While trying to make my eyes look dull and unresponsive. I look at everyone standing there and note that they are all men. I then look at them all. They all have a look of disappointment. That's what I'm aiming for. I examine their faces, about two-thirds of them look to be in their late forties, early fifties. While the others look like they are in their twenties or early thirties. They also aren't very attractive. Not that I think that would matter but it would be nice to see someone hot every now and then, and I don't mean women. I'm gay, so if I'm surrounded by a lot of men, it would be nice to see someone attractive. However I don't really know what I'm attracted to. Out of all the years I have been here, no one has made me want to stare after them. It's kind of sad really.

I count how many there are. There are nine of them. I look back down, still muttering. As I stare at the ten pairs of feet. Wait. Ten? Huh. I look back up. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and nine._ Nine people. _But ten pairs of feet._ I am so confused.

The men seem to get bored of staring and most start to walk off. Eventually I see the nine men leave and I let out a sigh of relief. Dropping my hands to my side and binging my knees down. _Wait! There were ten pairs! I only saw nine leave!_ I glance at the bars again, a look of worry on my face as I search for the tenth man. That's when I see him, and I only have one thing to say about him. He is gorgeous.

The man looks to be in his mid-twenties and I notice that his only downfall is that he's quite short; he looks like he's about ten centimetres shorter than me. His pitch black raven hair is cut into a military style undercut. Except the longer hair reaches down a bit more. It looks so silky and soft. His features are sharp and prominent. His jawline and cheekbones are well defined. His eyes are a grey-silver colour; his lips are set in a line but are marginally turned down. His brow furrowed slightly. His pale and flawless skin contrasting beautifully with the darkness of his hair and eyes. He's wearing a black, silk shirt with the first couple of buttons undone. Revealing a silver chain. His trousers are black and tight fitted, showing of his legs. Finishing with knee high black military style boots. Even with clothes on you can tell how well toned he is, probably owning a lot of muscle. However not too much. Just the perfect amount for his small and lean build. His clothes and he in general look so immaculate and clean. Like the dust itself is afraid of him. It makes me squirm and feel embarrassed of the state I'm in.

_Why is he so hot?! _Well at least I now know my type. Ironic how I was just thinking about that. I look into his eyes. They seem to be staring into my soul. Racking my brain for secrets, weaknesses, thoughts. Anything and everything, but at the same time, nothing. His presence gives off an aura of authority, and instantly makes me submissive.

"Hello brat." He states. His voice. It's deeper than I thought. It sounds so sensual and erotic that those two words instantly make me shiver. _Hold up. Brat?_

"Who are you calling a brat?!" I snap back. My voice sounding irritated.

His eyebrow raises and his lip curves ever so slightly in a smirk. "You obviously, however I didn't really expect you to answer since you looked shit crazy about twenty seconds ago." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Well no point in trying now if he knows it was an act.

"Well, sorry if I don't really want to get sold to a pervert. I normally don't drop the psycho act until everyone's gone. But you're so short I didn't see you." I retort back, feeling quite proud of my comeback. It's been a while since I've talked, well, argued with someone like this.

His eyes almost seem to widen at surprise, but if he was surprised, he sure as hell didn't show it. His face still the same bored expression as the before. "So the brat can think. And here I thought everyone was brainless zombies. Well, you're still stupid, and you look like you just woke up from the dead so I wasn't entirely incorrect." He replies, casually glancing around.

My face heats up with a blush as I realise that I probably do look like that. "Shut up!" I reply pulling on my top and patting my air down.

He observes my reaction with a smirk, and something passes through his eyes that I can't quite decipher.

"What's your name brat?" he asks.

"Eren. Yours?" I ask with curiosity. A blush still slightly evident on my face.

"Levi." He states with a bored tone as he glances around. His uninterested expression seemingly searching for something. _Levi. I like that nam_e. Suddenly his eyes focus on something and he beckons his hand in a 'come here' motion.

I hear the shuffling of footsteps as I see the places owner come towards Levi.

"Levi sir! Have you found anything to your liking? Do you need anything? Want anything?" I see Levi's eye twitch to the man's babbling and I snicker. Glad to know I'm not the only one who finds him annoying.

"Can I do anyth-"

"Stop talking." Levi cuts him off. His voice reeking with authority and intimidation. The owner quickly snaps his mouth shut and looks at Levi.

"As to your question, or should I say questions" Levi scowls "I have found something."

_Oh he has? I wonder who he's picked. _Not that I would really know anyone here.

Levi smirks before gesturing at me, "I want him." he says, his smirk growing by the second.

_Oh. He wants me. So he picked me._ I stare at him for a second. Then the words finally sink in.

"What?!" I yell, desperation evident in my voice "What the fuck!?"

"Certainly sir!" the owner says "This way please!" He gestures for Levi to follow him and Levi nods his head in recognition before following the owner.

"Hold on you bastard!" I yell after Levi who merely looks back at me with a smug look on his face before carrying on walking. Meanwhile I stand there shocked as reality slowly sinks in around me.

**AN: Levi has been introduced and Eren is now confused! (That almost rhymes haha)**

**Guys should the next chapter be in Eren or Levi's POV? I can't decide… pick which one you want and tell me in the review section, if any of you read this anyway! :D**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Follow and favourite, also review please! Doesn't matter if it's just telling me how crap this is, I can handle it! *stands proud* seriously though, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**Next chapter will be up soon! :D**


	3. Passing The Time

**AN: Hey guys! Another update! Hope you guys don't mind the daily updates.**

**Thank you so much for all the feedback and opinions on whether I should do a Levi or Eren POV. After all the comments I have decided to do a Levi POV chapter. About his experience in buying Eren since most of you guys asked to hear Levi's thoughts on the matter. Hopefully it's what you guys wanted!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, that belongs to Hajime Isayama, I only own the plot. If I did own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. Eren and Levi would be together already. Anyway enjoy!**

Levi's POV

Ugh. Shoot me now. There's dust everywhere, and this place stinks. I'm tempted to just start cleaning the place. Before I can follow through with this idea, the owner comes towards us.

"Hello lovely sirs!" oh god. He's that type of person, "Everyone in hall A and B are ready for you so if you would all just follow me!" he starts walking towards a hall and we follow. I look towards the other people here. The crowd ranges from old people and young. However both are equally disgusting. They all look to have an expression of anxiety on their faces, desperate for a person to buy. _They probably can't get a blind person to fuck them. _I smirk to myself as we are led towards a door.

I get taken through the door and led into a wider hall. I look to my right and see what look like jail cells. We are led to the first one; I peer through and see someone sitting on their bed. Staring blankly at us, looking like he's given up. I take a look around his cell, _filthy_. Do they not even care about cleanliness here? _Come to think of it,_ _why am I even here?_ I don't know. It's not like I plan on buying anyone. I just want to pass the time.

We are led to another cell and everyone looks in. There seems to be someone lying on their bed. I look closer and notice he hasn't got a shirt on and there's a flushed look on his face. I see one of his hands moving under the sheets. _Oh my god .No fucking way._ I look around and notice everyone else has noticed as well, except the difference between me and them is that they seem to be enjoying the show. Their lust filled gaze eyeing the boys every movement. Suddenly I hear someone yell.

"Mine! I want him!" I see a man who looks to be in their early forties saying to the owner. The owner nods and tells him to go and wait at his office. The man walks off.

"I'll be there in a second darling!" the owner shouts after the man, "Carrying on!"

We see a few more cells in this hall and then are led to hall B where similar cells seem to be on display. We get to the end quickly and I notice about four people have been sold. We are then led into a sitting room.

"If you all could wait here for a minute, I'm going to go sort out the paperwork for the other buyers and get hall C ready! Does anyone have any questions hmmm?" the owner says, and I notice something. His voice makes me want to kick him.

I sit there for about ten minutes before the owner comes back.

"I'm back! Hall C is ready! Does anyone want anything before we go? Need anything?" _he is so annoying._

"Yes." I state.

"Oh honey what can I help you with?" He states with the biggest grin known to man.

"First off, my name is Levi."

"Right sir! Sorry Levi sir! What can I do for you?" He states just as loud.

"You can shut the fuck up. That would help a lot." I say in an irritated voice.

His mouth opens like a goldfish before closing. "Sure." His voice not as happy as before, "Follow me." He announces before walking out the door on the other side of the room.

People stare at me as I walk through the door, not that I care. I mean look at all the flying fucks I give. _There's one, two and oh no they all flew away. _We are taken to more cells and the owner informs us this is the last hall. I notice people seem to get edgy at this new information. We are taken to a few more cells and are then taken to another one. The ten of us who are left look through the cell. It's quite dark. I can't see a lot. I patiently wait for my eyes to adjust, and notice what seems to be a figure rocking back and forth.

About ten seconds later my eyes have adjusted and I see what's actually happening. There's a boy sitting on his bed. Head in his hands and knees drawn up, rocking back and forth. Looking like he's talking to himself. His chocolate hair dishevelled and matted. He glances up, and that's when I see something that takes my breath away. His eyes, they are beautiful. The colour is an emerald green with some blue mixed in. They look so deep, like if I stare into them for too long I would lose myself in an ocean of colour. They look like they could find out my secrets and thoughts. They are breath-taking. I take in the rest of his face. Full lips, chapped, but they still look soft. A golden glow to his skin. He looks toned with his thin clothes on. For some reason I would like to see what's under those clothes, maybe run my hands down his che- and that thought needs to stop now.

It's a shame he's so messed up. I notice that's what everyone else thinks as well. I stare at him a bit longer and am just about to leave. When I notice something, his eyes. They are flickering back and forth the ground. Almost searching for something…or someone…that's when I realise. I look forward and notice that two larger men are in front of me. He probably can't see me. But can see my feet. Maybe he's not as messed up as he's trying to be. With this in mind, as people are leaving I move towards the side of the bars and stand there. Once the other nine have left. I see him let out a shaky breath of relief and drop his hands and knees. _I knew it. _Suddenly I see a look of panic cross his face as his eyes search for something before they settle on me.

I see his face soften as a light shade of pink dusts his cheeks._ Oh. So he likes what he sees._

"Hello brat." I say_, I wonder if he will answer._

I see a shiver go through him before his face turns into a frown.

"Who are you calling a brat?!" He says, sounding irritated.

My eyebrow rises in surprise and a small smirk touches my lips. _He has quite a nice voice_. "You obviously, however I didn't really expect you to answer since you looked shit crazy about twenty seconds ago." My voice sounding as sarcastic as one gets.

"Well, sorry if I don't really want to get sold to a pervert. I normally don't drop the psycho act until everyone's gone. But you're so short I didn't see you."

_The little shit. _I think to myself as my eyes marginally widen in surprise, however I return to my usual bored expression almost simultaneously. "So the brat can think. And here I thought everyone was brainless zombies. Well, you're still stupid, and look like you just woke up from the dead so I wasn't entirely incorrect." I reply, casually glancing around.

I look back at him to see a full-fledged blush don his face. _He looks so cute._

"Shut up!" he yells, pulling on his top and patting his hair down. _Definitely cute, he's quite interesting as well. _I smirk as I look a little longer before asking a question I should have asked a while ago.

"What's your name brat?"

"Eren. Yours?" _Eren huh. Nice name. Suits him._

"Levi." I reply in a bored tone as I look around searching for someone. Suddenly my eyes settle on the owner as I make a 'come here' gesture with my hand. I see him shuffle towards me. He's by my side quickly and before I can say anything, he starts talking.

"Levi sir! Have you found anything to your liking? Do you need anything? Want anything?" My eye twitches in irritation and I hear the brat snicker. God he's so annoying! Someone should just shoot the bastard already.

"Can I do anyth-"

"Stop talking." I reply instantly. Annoyance and authority reeking from my voice.

The owner snaps his mouth shut for the second time as he stares at me.

"As to your question, or should I say questions" I scowl "I have found something."

I smirk before gesturing at Eren, "I want him." I say, my smirk growing by the second.

I glance back at Eren to see an unfazed expression on his face. Two seconds later I see the expression of shock pass through his features before an outburst follows

"What?!" he yells, desperation evident in his voice "What the fuck!?"

I catch myself from laughing at his reaction when the owner starts talking.

"Certainly sir!" the owner says "This way please!" He gestures for me to follow him and I nod my head in recognition before following the owner.

"Hold on you bastard!" I hear Eren yell after me. This time I chuckle and merely look back with a smug look on my face before carrying on walking. Leaving Eren.

I'm beckoned into an office as paperwork is handed to me as well as the check I need to sign. I sign the check and paperwork, waiting for my copy of the contract. The owner comes back quickly as I'm handed my copy. He tells me Eren will be ready to take in an hour. I nod my head in understanding as I leave the owners office.

_So much for just passing the time, this should be fun. _I think to myself as another smirk appears on my face

**AN: So there you go guys! Hopefully the Levi chapter was to your expectations! Sorry if it wasn't…**

**I think I will do Levi chapters in the future but not as often as Eren chapters. **

**Levi and Eren are going to properly meet in the next chapter! Are you guys excited! Hmm? I'll take that as a yes. :3**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Follow and favourite, also review please! Doesn't matter if it's just telling me how crap this is, I can handle it! *stands proud* seriously though, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**Next chapter will be up soon! :D**


	4. A New Beginning

**AN: Oh my god guys I am SO sorry! I know I promised daily updates but I lost all of my computer files somehow. So I had to re-write this chapter (the other ones I'm going to have to write from scratch. Not that I mind since I had only written up to chapter 5 anyway and this is chapter 4 so yeah haha!), and all of my school work (which sucked!).**

**I will also no longer be able to do daily updates frequently because of school (however I will try my best to do so). But fear not as I will be doing weekend updates, so every Saturday and Sunday is a guaranteed update!**

**I hope you enjoy this well-deserved update! I shall see you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, that belongs to Hajime Isayama, I only own the plot. If I did own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. Eren and Levi would be together already. Anyway enjoy!**

Eren's POV

I watch Levi leave and stare after him blankly. _How did this happen?! _I don't understand!

"What the fuck!? Why would he do that! Ugh! I can't believe I let my guard down around him! It's all his fault! His sarcastic tone! His sassy mind! His smug smirk! His luscious hair… his gorgeous body…" I trail off and my face goes red as I realise what I'm starting to say about him. Oh my god. Why me of all people!

I groan as my head falls in my hands.

"Ten years… Ten years I've survived this place and I let my guard down once and this happens… hah! The irony!" I begin to laugh like a madman, my voice eventually quieting down to nothing above a whisper. I fall down to my bed with a flop and groan into my pillow once again. I seem to be groaning a lot lately.

I lay there in silence for about five minutes before sitting up and trying to fully comprehend the situation. What will he do with me? There are many things he could do. For starters he could keep me as a pet of some kind. Starve me and leave me begging for even a drop of water while he stands there laughing. I think that over some more but the more I think of it, the less likely it seems to be a possibility. For some reason I don't think Levi is the type of guy to do something like that.

Maybe he will be one of those perverts. The ones who only buy people for sex. But the more I think of this idea, the less likely I think that this will happen as well, I mean. He doesn't need to buy someone for sex. I'm sure there are plenty of people who would be willing to fuck or get fucked by him. I bet he can't walk down the street without someone yelling out _"Fuck me sideways!"._ Not that I can blame them. You'd have to be blind not to see how gorgeous he is. I mean even his eyes are enough to arouse someone. Those mysterious grey eyes…I wonder what they would look like half lidded, clouded with lust and pleasu- _oh my god Jaeger get a grip! Now is not the time to be fantasizing over a man who just bloody bought you! _I sigh and try to think of more reasons but come up empty handed. I only knew the guy for like five minutes at most yet I can't understand why he would want me. Nothing makes sense! I personally don't think he would even be the type of guy to come to a place like this! Not that I really know him or anything…but still!

I sit there a little longer before I hear footsteps coming down the hall. I glance towards the bars and notice someone coming to a stop in front of them.

"Eren Jaeger. In forty minutes time, you will no longer belong to us, but to Sir Levi Rivaille. Do you understand?" _Rivaille…isn't that French?_

"Yes."

"Yes what?" I inwardly groan.

"Yes sir."

He nods his head and walks off. So I have forty minutes. What to do? I look around. There's nothing to do. Literally. Oh well, whatever. I lie back down. Trying to get some sleep before I have to leave.

Just as I'm about to doze off I hear my door being unlocked. I groggily turn my head towards the door and see the owner burst through it. I resist the urge to facepalm. It's official. God hates me. I bet when I woke up today even Satan was like "_Ah hell man, this guy is up. Shit. You know what? Let's make his life as aggravating, messed-up and annoying as possible today! I mean, why not! Am I right or am I right, huh!", _and then I bet God was like _"Sure dude! Sounds fun_!"_. _Not even joking. I bet that was his exact thought. Well… Satan, God… if it's any consolation. You succeeded. Without a doubt.

"Eren honey! Time to leave! Levi sir is waiting for you and-wait." Oh thank the lord, did he forget something and has to leave? "Why are you in bed? Sugar get up! I need you to look presentable for Levi sir! Well… as presentable as you can get anyway. At least try not to make him throw up. I just got new carpet in the room I'm taking you to so please make an effort." Fuck you lord.

I move myself out of bed and stand up, flattening my hair and pulling on my top. "Wouldn't want to damage your precious carpet now would I…" I mumble half-heartedly to myself.

"See dear I'm glad you understand! That carpet is so nice as well! It's a milky latte colour and goes lovely with the cream coloured walls! I also bought a new table which is glass and-…" I hear him babble on but zone out. I can't listen to him. I honestly couldn't care less about his stupid carpet.

We're almost there and I notice that he's still talking about his carpet. How I don't know and honestly, I don't want to. How someone can spend about ten minutes talking about a thing like new carpet almost scares me. His babbling is making me look forward to going with Levi.

We enter a room which has cream walls and new milky latte coloured carpet. Just like the owner described. No surprise there since he talked about it long enough. I look around the room and I notice Levi sat on the sofa. Now that I see him in better lighting, he looks even more flawless. It should be a sin for a human to be that perfect. I see his eyes land on me and my face heats up once more as I quickly divert my face away from his gaze.

"Levi sir! I've brought Eren!" the owner pretty much sings as I look back at Levi and see his gaze steadily turn from me to the owner, then back to me again.

"I can take him now, correct?" Levi lazily asks, eyes not leaving my face.

"Yes, yes! Of course! Eren!" he mentions my name and I look at him.

"What is it, is something wro-" before I can finish I'm pulled into a hug by the owner.

_Huh?_

"Eren dear!" did he just sniffle "be a good boy for Levi!" he pulls me into a tighter hug and I awkwardly pat his back. I glance at Levi out of the corner of my eye and see him frowning slightly at the sight. This makes me confused as I start to wonder why he might have frowned at me but nothing comes to mind. The owner lets go and wipes away a tear as I look back at Levi. I hear a 'tch' sound come from him as he looks away.

"Time for you to go sugar!" He ushers me towards Levi and Levi stands up.

"This way brat." I frown at this remark but decide to let it slide, only this once though as Levi leads me out.

I'm led to a big metal door which Levi opens and I'm hit with a face full of fresh air. I take a shaky step outside and take a deep breath. A smile appearing on my face, as I feel the slight breeze and sun dust over my body. It's amazing. There are simply no words to describe it. There aren't many trees or nature around but that's understandable considering where I probably am. Levi continues to walk and I follow towards what seems to be a car park. There are only a few cars but I see one that catches my eye.

It's silver and looks extremely expensive. It's sleek and sporty looking and looks like it should be either at a race or on display in a glass case.

We get to the car park and I see Levi walking in the direction of the car that caught my eye. _No way. _He walks up to the car and pulls out his keys before unlocking the car. I watch as the two doors automatically open. _No fucking way. How much money does this guy have?_

I stare at the car a little longer before gulping nervously and walking towards it.

"Nice car." I manage to choke out.

Levi stares at me for a second before a tiny smirk dons his face.

"It's a Lamborghini Veneno," Levi states "you are allowed to breathe on it you know. No need to hold your breath brat."

I frown once more. Are you serious? Can't this guy take one compliment without saying something sarcastic back? Second thought, can I say anything without gaining a sarcastic response? Seriously.

Levi gets in the car and I walk towards the other side. I'm about to get in when I notice how immaculately clean the car is. In fact, it looks brand new. Suddenly I feel self-conscious of the state I'm in again and I bite my lip while standing by the car door.

I think Levi notices my dilemma as his look softens slightly and he makes a come here gesture with his hand.

"You can sit in my car. It's not like you're going to infect it brat."

I glance at the car worriedly again before I move to get in it. I sit in it and notice how amazingly luxurious it is inside. While I marvel at the softness of the seats, I notice Levi fiddle round with what seems to be the radio before settling on a rock station. Even his music taste suits him.

We sit in silence for about twenty minutes. Driving silently before I ask a question that's been on my mind for some time.

"What are you going to do with me?"

Levi glances at me through the mirror but decides not to say anything.

"Why did you buy me?"

Again, he says nothing.

I huff in annoyance before settling for a pout. I lean against the side of the car when I realise how tired I suddenly am. My eyelids start to drop as I tiredly see Levi look at me._ Huh. That's weird. He looks like he's smiling at me._ That's my last thought as I fall into a deep sleep, images of Levi's face filling my dreams.

**AN: So there you go guys! Hopefully it was okay haha!**

**I know I said that there would be more Levi and Eren interactions in this chapter but unfortunately when I did write it like that the chapter seemed too rushed? So I decided on doing one more chapter at where ever the hell Eren was at! (Some human-trafficking place which I didn't come up with a name for lol)**

**I PROMISE that there will be Levi and Eren interactions next chapter! Although that's kind of obvious haha! :D**

**(I would also definitely check out the car I gave Levi. Like oh my god that car is beautiful. And even though I am a girl, I love cars so trust me when I tell you it is gorgeous.)**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Follow and favourite, also review please! Doesn't matter if it's just telling me how crap this is, I can handle it! *stands proud* seriously though, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**Next chapter will be up soon! :D**


	5. Shopping

**AN: Hello guys! I know this is a little later than my usual update time but this chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I expected so sorry haha.**

**I also made this chapter a little longer as I'm not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow as I'm going out and then when I come back I have French coursework to do. But I'll try! If not I will just update on Monday instead.**

** I also have awesome news which I will talk to you about at the bottom so see you there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, that belongs to Hajime Isayama, I only own the plot. If I did own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. Eren and Levi would be together already. Anyway enjoy!**

Eren's POV

My eyes flutter open and my head rolls as I groggily lift my head. I glance forward and notice the tress whooshing pass my side. Trees? Oh, now I remember. I'm not in that place anymore. Where's Levi? I look to my side and see Levi still driving. I glance towards the sky, its quite dark out now. Has he been driving all this time? I see Levi glance to his side and look at me for a second before looking back to the road.

"Morning brat. Sleep ok?" Levi's voice fills the quiet atmosphere of the car.

"Fine thank you…umm…Levi?

"What is it brat?"

"You know my name is Eren."

"I know brat."

I frown before carrying on, "Anyway…as I was just about to ask. Where are we going?"

Levi sees my frown and an amused smirk appears on his face, "We are going shopping."

The frown disintegrates and a confused look replaces it. "What?"

"I said we are going shopping brat, why, have you lost so many brain cells that you're deaf now as well?"

"What? No! Geez I only said 'what' because I'm confused as to why we are going shopping!"

"Okay no need to twist your nipples."

I blush as this statement only serves to fuel my imagination, as I imagine Levi doing just that. Oh my god I bet he says stuff like that on purpose.

"S-So, why exactly are we going shopping?" oh no I just stuttered.

Obviously Levi noticed this as well as he stares at me through the corner of his eye, an eyebrow raised. This makes me go redder as I squirm in my seat. I worriedly glance back at him and see that he is once again smirking.

"So you want to walk around like that do you?"

I confusedly look down to see what he's talking about, and then I notice my clothes. _Oh…right_. I'm wearing a baggy top made of thin cloth. My trousers are made of a hemp material and come down to my knees. I look at Levi's attire once more before a feeling of humiliation overcomes me and I draw my knees up to my chest.

"Oh brat, I didn't mean it like that…look…all I'm saying is that I think since you haven't had nice clothes for a while, I thought it'd be a nice treat or something. That's all, ok?"

I look back at Levi and see that he's no longer smirking. In fact I would almost stretch as far to say that it's a look of regret and worry that dons his features.

"Okay."

Levi nods and looks back at the road.

The rest of the drive is done in silence with occasional glances at Levi. But other than that nothing happened. By the time we get there its pitch black outside.

Levi parks outside a relatively big shop, neon lights flashing.

"This way." Levi states as he gets out of the car.

"Dressed like this?" disbelief evident in my voice.

"Dressed like that."

Levi walks towards the doors and I follow suit. We enter the shop and I'm suddenly blinded by light. I shield my eyes and wait for them to adjust. I remove my hands and look around, my jaw drops.

There are so many clothes. Most of the shop is filled with punk/rock, and smart clothes. The type that I imagine Levi would wear. The rest however is filled with more casual and perhaps even surfer clothes. I like them.

"Good evening Levi." A woman comes towards us.

"Hello Petra. How's business?" Levi begins talking.

"It's good, who's this?"

The woman who I assume is called Petra begins to look at me.

"Petra, this is Eren. Eren this is Petra." Levi explains.

"Hello Eren, it's nice to meet you" Petra happily exclaims.

"It's nice to meet you to." I answer back.

"So, Levi. Do I want to know?" Petra turns to Levi.

"Not really."

"Can I know anyway?"

"No."

"So why are you here?"

"To get the brat some decent clothes."

"Brat?"

"Yes brat, is there anything wrong with calling him brat?"

"Not at all, I'm just glad that you have finally taken an interest in someone." _Wait what?_

"Shut it." Levi exclaims bluntly.

"Huh?" I chirp in.

"Nothing brat, just get some clothes." I pout but turn to do what Levi asks. I walk towards the casual ones which I saw earlier and look at them with interest. I see a few items I like but I have no idea what to do. Levi walks towards me and stares at me with interest before stating the dreaded question.

"Do you know what to do?"

"No…" I blush in embarrassment and divert my eyes away from his face. After a couple seconds of awkward silence I look back at him and see his features soften.

"It's fine. Don't worry." Levi steps towards the racks of clothes and looks through them, a look of determination on his face as he mutters to himself while looking through the clothes. I don't really hear what he says, only parts. Like 'go with his eyes', and 'look cute', but that's about it. He holds up a green and blue check shirt against me before putting it back and picking up the same shirt in what seems like a bigger size. He holds it against me before nodding in approval. He picks up quite a few shirts and tops before walking over to the other side of the store.

I follow and am lead to the jean section. He looks at them and picks up quite a few pair of jeans in different styles. He looks at the jeans and then at me, and then back at the jeans.

"Petra." Levi turns.

"Yes Levi?"

"Get me a measuring tape would you."

Petra rolls her eyes, "You know a please wouldn't hurt you." Petra says as she walks towards the cupboard. A couple of seconds later she returns; a measuring tape in hand. She hands it to Levi and stands there.

Levi just looks at her, "You looking for a medal or something?"

"Just a thank you." Petra announces.

Levi stares blankly at her. "Thank you Petra dearest, for getting me this measuring tape. Because of that wonderful deed, you have saved my life. However shall I repay you?" I muffle a laugh as I hear the sarcasm practically rolling off his voice.

Petra rolls her eyes once more before walking away, "No need to be sarcastic.", although I can hear her chuckle as well as she walks off.

"Come here brat, I need to measure your hips, and while I'm at it, I may as well check that your shirts are the right size as well."

I nod and wait patiently for Levi's instructions.

"On your knees, it will make this a bit easier." Oh yeah. I almost forgot about the height difference. But if you ask me I think it makes him cute.

"Sure." I reply while moving to my knees. Levi moves to stand in front of me. Looking like he's contemplating where to start. I suddenly feel so exposed. Which isn't that weird I suppose, considering he's going to be measuring my body?

"Arms up straight, I'll measure those first." I lift up my arms so they are in line with my shoulders as I see Levi lean down slightly. Face very close to mine, but to the side as his fingertips brush over my wrist, while with the other hand draws out the tape, lightly touching over my skin as he rests his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't you need to write it down?" I remark nervously.

Levi turns to look at me. I notice up close that his eyes aren't stark silver-grey, but in fact, have flecks of blue in them. For some reason this makes my heart beat faster.

"I can remember." His silky voice filling my ear. He removes his hands and moves behind me. I see him move one hand in front of me while the other moves around my side and over my front to grab the tape. I feel it become taught against my back as his two hands pull the tape in front of me. I feel his strong toned chest against my back as his head rests on my shoulder. I take in a sharp breath as I feel his warm breath ghost pass my ear. He moves around the tape and I let out a squeak as the tape brushes over my nipples. I feel a soft vibration come from his chest which I'm guessing is him laughing.

"Sorry." Levi practically purrs in my ear and I swear to god his voice went down an octave. I shudder and I feel him smirk against my ear, my face goes red as I blush. He removes his hands from my chest and removes himself from my back. I almost groan from the loss of contact but repress it.

He moves in front of me and I see him smirk once again. That seems to be the only expression he makes. It's either him smirking or looking bored. I notice my face is still heating up. _Come on Eren, get a grip. So he's the sexiest guy alive, so what? It's fine. You can handle it. You can do it- oh my god he's coming closer._

"Stand up." Levi states.

I stand up quickly. _Well that didn't look eager or anything._

Levi chuckles. _Smooth Jaeger. _He moves in front of me and brings his hands behind me He fumbles a bit, trying to grab the tape. I stand there awkwardly until Levi grabs my ass. I let out an involuntary moan before slapping my hand over my mouth. _Shit_. My face burns red with embarrassment as I quickly glance down at Levi. I notice his eyes have widened in surprise and a light pink dusts his cheeks.

"Sorry, I was trying to find the tape. It was an accident…" Levi states with no sarcasm, although his voice i noticed has gone a little deeper.

"It's fine! It's ok! I don't mind, I mean, like, it was unexpected, but it wasn't awful! I mean what I'm trying to say is that it wasn't your fault and oh my god I'll just shut up now." I babble; my voice slightly higher than usual.

Levi just stares at me before I smiling slightly. Well that's new. The guy can smile.

He grabs the tape and measures my hips before dropping the tape and nodding to show that he's finished. I nod quickly as well as I see him move back towards the jeans and pick up the same style jeans he picked up earlier but what I'm guessing is a different size.

"Time for shoes." Levi walks in the direction of the shoes and I follow once again. He looks at me and notices me eyeing a pair of white converse. He picks up a pair the same pair.

"Try these on and tell me how they fit."

I nod before grabbing the shoes. I pick up one and try to slip it on. I put it on and I notice it's a little tight.

"It's a bit tight." Levi nods before grabbing another pair.

"Try these."

I take the shoe and try it on. This time it's a bit big.

"It's a bit big."

Levi frowns, "I knew I shouldn't have skipped two sizes. This one should fit." Levi hands me another pair of shoes. I take them and set them on floor as I take off the other two pairs I tried on. I try on the newest pair Levi handed me and notice that these ones fit pretty much perfectly.

"These are perfect." I smile in remark.

Levi nods in approval before picking up a few pair of different shoes as well as the white ones I liked.

He walks a bit further and I notice he is now in the underwear section. I become a little flustered at the fact Levi has to pick what underwear I wear and I cover the bottom half of my face with my hand. I look at Levi and notice he seems to be a bit uneasy but otherwise is fine. I see him pick a pack of boxers and some socks before quickly walking away. I follow just as eagerly.

We get to what I'm guessing is the pyjama section and I reach out and touch a few of the fabrics. _They're so soft…_ I notice a pair of bottoms which I instantly like. They are check, and the colours are a grey-silver with dark blue. They remind me of Levi's eyes. Levi goes to pick up a different pair but I stop him by putting my hand on his arm. Levi looks up at me.

"What is it brat?"

"I kind of like these ones." I point to the check ones I like.

Levi's eyes look at the ones I like and his eyes seem to widen in recognition of the colour. He glances at me and smirks. I fidget uncomfortably.

"Sure Eren."

Instead of walking around me to grab the bottoms. He steps extremely close to me and reaches behind me, picking up a pair before stepping back. However not before his retreating hand and arm brushes my side. I blush and walk off in the direction of Petra, which is in the direction of the till. I glance back at Levi and see him pick out a coat before heading towards me.

We walk together to the till and see Petra standing there. She sends a knowing smile to Levi before looking at the both of us.

"Did you guys have fun with the measuring tape then…" Petra casually states.

"What? Oh! Umm thanks for letting us borrow it and umm…" I nervously talk.

"I did have fun Petra, not that it's any of your business though." Levi says casually.

I blush and look down towards the floor.

"I'm glad. So cash or card?" Petra asks nonchalantly

"Card. No need to tell me the price either." Levi states.

"I'm sure." Petra takes Levi's card before swiping it. She hands a machine to Levi and he puts in his pin number before taking his card back. She takes the clothes and folds them before putting them into a bag.

"All done, I suppose this is when you'll be leaving so goodbye Levi, goodbye Eren!"

"Goodbye Petra!" I respond.

"Bye." Levi says as he takes his bags and makes his way out the door. I follow as I see Levi put the bags in the boot before moving to sit in the car. I do the same and soon we are back driving.

"Where are we going now?" I wonder.

"My house. We'll be there soon but you can take a nap."

"Ok…umm….Levi?"

"What now brat?"

"Why are you being the nice to me?" the car is suddenly filled with tension as I see Levi's gaze flickering back and forth.

"You should get some sleep." Levi states.

He keeps changing the subject. I don't press the matter any further and I curl into my side. Closing my eyes and listening to my own steady breathing, before falling asleep.

**AN: So there you go guys! That took so long to write!**

**Well you guys finally have your Levi and Eren interactions! I hope it was ok… :P**

**So I'll see if I can update tomorrow, if I can't though the update shall be on Monday instead so yeah! :D**

**As for the big news! I'm working on a new Eren x Levi story! So I shall eventually have 2 stories going on at the same time! YAYY! Yeah now that I have wrote it that news doesn't seem so amazing haha! Tell me in the review section that if I released another story whether or not you would read it! :3**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Follow and favourite, also review please! Doesn't matter if it's just telling me how crap this is, I can handle it! *stands proud* seriously though, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**Next chapter will be up soon! :D**


	6. An Awkward Wake-Up Call

**AN: Oh my god guys I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday! For some reason my internet wouldn't work! But fear not! As it is working fine now! **

**I also have some awesome news! I've come up with a new Ereri story that I'm going to post in about an hour; it's called 'Clean Break', so keep an eye out for it! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll talk to you guys at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, that belongs to Hajime Isayama, I only own the plot to this story. If I did own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. Eren and Levi would be together already. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Levi's POV  


What am I doing? I look out with the corner of my eye; I see Eren curled up in a ball, his breathing peaceful. He looks so serene. So different to his normal facial expression. He may smile, but the problem is those eyes. They are so open, almost like I can figure out his entire life story, just by looking into them. His eyes hold so much sorrow, worry… suspicion even. What has his life been like? I want to know, but the question is why.

_Tch… shitty brat, bringing up all these weird questions and feelings. But he does look cute like that. _I groan and look away. I look ahead instead. It must be at least 11:30 by now. I look at the clock in the car. _11:28, close enough._ I glance towards the sky. The moon is out.

I drive for another thirty minutes before I pull up to my house. I'm not going to be humble or shit like that. My house is amazing. It's massive, for starters. My colour scheme is amazing as well. It's mostly blacks and greys, with some white. However there are some different colours in the bedrooms. My house is also immaculate. No dust even dares entering the house while I live here. I pull up on the drive way and sit there for a couple of minutes. I look over at Eren. _Should I wake him up?_ I consider it for a moment before deciding to do just that. _Wait. How should I wake him up?_ I turn in my seat before looking straight at him. I swallow nothing and lean slightly forward. I bring up a hand and hesitate. _Seriously though what should I do? Maybe I should poke him? Yeah let's go with that._

I bring up my hand and poke him in the arm. I wait…and nothing happens.

"Tch."

I poke his arm again and he doesn't even stir. I bring my arm in a bit more and poke his chest. He doesn't move but I have found out that he's surprisingly toned. Not that I'm complaining. I bring my arm further in to try and poke his face. But as he's curled up and is leaning against the side of the car, my arm isn't long enough. I lean in further and am teetering on the edge of my seat as I poke his cheek softly.

"Eren."

Not even a twitch. You would have thought that he would have at least moved a little by now. I poke his face a little harder._ Nothing. Maybe I should just slap him. _I try once more and poke his face. He doesn't wake up.

"Eren?… Wake up... Eren!"

That's it I'm going to slap him. I can't be bothered for this shit. I bring my arm up and bring it down as I slap the side of his face.

"Ere-!"

He stirs and opens his eyes but I realise too late that my arm was what was keeping my balance, and as he moves his face. He also moves my arm. I unwillingly fall forward which results in me falling on to of Eren. Just as I'm falling forward Eren opens up his body. This means I end up basically straddling him, my face way too close to Eren's. His eyes open wide as he realises the position he's in. And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm pretty sure my cheeks are dusted with a shade of pale pink.

Eren's POV  


_Holy shit… well this is certainly a wake-up call. _

*Flashback*

Someone keeps poking me. Why is someone poking me? I want to see who it is but I'm too tired to move. I hear a shift and suddenly someone is poking my chest. _I'm not moving. I refuse to move. _I hear someone move again and suddenly my face is being poked.

"Eren." _Huh. Who's that?_ That someone pokes my face again, and then once more. Would they stop poking me already, it's annoying.

"Eren?… Wake up... Eren!" wait isn't that Levi. I begin to wake up. Just as I'm about to move I feel Levi slap my face. _What the fuck?! _I begin to move.

"Ere-!" I stretch outwards and my eyes flutter open, just fast enough to see the look of shock race through Levi's features as he falls. During this my legs extend fully and I rise up a little, but that process is stopped when he finally falls completely…and straddles my lap in the process. _Holy shit… well this is certainly a wake-up call. _

*End of flashback*

His face falls close to mine as I notice a pale pink dusts his cheeks. My face heats up an embarrassing shade of red. As I'm still wearing my thin clothes I can feel him perfectly. His legs feel strong and his ass…oh my god it's perfect. I mean I could tell just from looking…not that I was looking! But it feels so much better than it looks… Not that I was looking! I supress a groan as I notice the pink in his cheeks turn a little more vibrant. _Maybe I could try something…It might get me killed but what the heck._

I wiggle my hips trying to look as innocent as I can manage while I 'accidently' grind against his ass.

"Ah!" Levi lets out a surprised moan and I swear it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I try again, making it seem like I'm trying to get out from under him as I once again grind against him.

"Ngh!" He lets out a choked moan this time and quickly covers his mouth with his hand. While panic and a little bit of what seems to be lust briefly crosses through his features as he continues to stare at me. If I wasn't red before I certainly am now. In fact I could probably light up a road. His moans are sexy and I can hear the strangled gasps for air leaving his mouth. I feel my boxers tighten slightly and I think about moving one more time but decide against it. As if I hear one more moan I'll probably end up fucking him. _Or he could fuck me that would be cool too._

We stare at each other for a few more seconds before Levi starts to move off of me. He moves his hand and pushes himself upright, using my chest as leverage. _Wow he looks like he's riding me, that is so hot, and I really need to stop acting like a horny teenager. _He moves his hands off of me and on to his car as he briefly lifts himself up, _definitely riding me_, and swings his leg over me while shuffling backwards. His knee brushes over my groin and I can't help but let out a gasp. He finally gets up and moves to his seat. I sit up as well and glance out of the windscreen as I notice his house. Nice house. In fact, everything this guy owns or does is nice. Why I'm even surprised anymore I don't know… He has nice moans as well.

I hear Levi clear his throat and I turn my head towards him. "Well, as I was going to say before I noticed you were asleep and wouldn't wake up, we're here."

I nod as Levi gets out of the car and I get out after him. I notice it's freezing outside compared to the warmness of the car. I wrap my arms around myself as I shiver and walk towards the front door of the house. I notice there are cameras and Levi is now putting in a pin code and… is that a finger print scanner? Just how rich or important is this guy that he needs so much security.

I come up behind him and am about to step inside before Levi stops. He turns to look at me before turning to look back at the house.

"That won't do…" he mutters weakly before looking back to my eyes. "Wait here a moment." He says as he walks into his house. I stand there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do, as I wait patiently. I suddenly hear water running.

Why is there water running? I glance in confusedly but it's too dark for me to see anything. I stand there for another couple of minutes before I notice Levi coming towards me. He opens his mouth like he's about to say something before closing it once more. He stares at me for a moment as if he's contemplating something before slightly nodding.

"Don't get freaked out brat." _What?_

Levi walks forward and ends up behind me as I stand there confused and awkward. Suddenly I feel an arm snake around my back and another come under my knees as I'm suddenly lifted up in Levi's arms bridal style.

"What are you doing?!"

Levi walks through his house as I'm carried along. I feel what is left of my pride as a man get smaller and smaller as I'm carried through what I'm guessing is his hall, as I begin to internally freak out.

"Put me down!" I meant to yell but it came out like more of a whine.

"No. You'll infect my floors."

"Excuse me!? I had a shower this morning!"

"I don't give a shit. I wouldn't trust any of the products you used for your so called shower."

I don't really know what to say back so I just close my mouth and frown.

Levi's POV  


I carry the brat through my hall and notice how light he is. I expected him to be a little heavier, but he's not. Since he's taller than me it's a bit awkward to carry him but other than that it's fine.

I walk up a flight of stairs and I make a left as I'm greeted by some light. I take the brat inside.

"Are you fucking serious? A bath? I'm not that dirty!" he attempts to frown again but it looks more like an adorable pout.

"You are."

"Am not!"

I give him a sceptical look before setting him down.

"Get in." I tell him, Eren looks up at me with defiance evident in his eyes.

"No way, I'm already clean, I'll have one tomorrow. Anyway what about my clothes?"

"I'll get them from the car in a minute so stop trying to change the subject."

He continues to frown…well pout.

"Eren, I swear to god I will rip your clothes from your body and drag your naked ass in there myself if you don't get in."

He doesn't move.

"That's it." I move towards him and pull on his top. Just as I'm about to pull upwards his face fills with panic.

"No! Stop! Please!" He quickly tries to get me to let go of his shirt.

"It's not that bad just get in the water!" I attempt to pull his shirt up again before I end up slightly on top of him. _That seems to be happening a lot today._

"Stop! Don't lift my shirt!" He desperately fumbles with my hands as a choked sob escapes his mouth. I glance up at him quickly and I see that he's tearing up.

"Stop! Please!" Eren speaks once again, sadness lacing his voice as he begs me to stop. I'm confused, _why is he so upset?_ I feel my hand succeed in pulling a little bit of his shirt up and I glance down. I focus on the exposed skin and suddenly it all makes sense. Scars. In that one patch of skin I see two scars. One going downwards and one going diagonally. He must have many others as well since not that much skin is actually exposed.

I glance back at him and see a tear going down his face. Guilt washes over me in an instant. I remove my hands.

"If I leave, and put your clothes outside. Will you get in the bath by yourself?"

He looks at me a little confused and relieved. Eyes wet and shining like genuine emeralds where some tears remain, before he nimbly nods.

I stand up. "Use any of the products you want and take your time." I make sure my voice is my usual un-emotional voice, as well as my face, as I regain my composure.

"I'll see you soon then." I turn to leave when Eren's voice surprises me.

"Sorry…" I turn to look at Eren and my heart almost breaks in two at the sight. He looks so down casted.

"It's fine brat." I leave the room and shut the door. I walk towards the stairs and step down them, before I make my way to the car. I get to the car and open the boot. I grab all of Eren's clothes before taking them back upstairs. I glance at all the doors and try to pick a room out for Eren. I decide to give him the room next to mine. I walk inside.

It has a black wooden queen size bed with black sheets and grey blankets. There's a light grey rug on the floor. The wardrobe and drawers are black wood as well. With a black framed full mirror in the corner of the room. The bed is dressed in black and green pillows. The curtains have green ties and crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling is tinted green. It's the perfect room for Eren. I hang up and put away all of his clothes before picking up a pair of clean boxers, the pyjama bottoms he picked out, and a plain black top of him to wear.

I walk out of the room and head back towards the bathroom. I lay the clothes down to the side of the door and stand there for a minute. As I turn to leave I hear another sob come from the bathroom, although quiet I know it's there. I open my mouth to say something before deciding against it and turning in the direction of the living room. Do the scars really bother him that much? I personally think that a scar wouldn't degrade his beauty at all. In fact I think that it would make him even more perfect. Should I ask him? No…I won't push him. _He'll talk to me when he's ready._

* * *

**AN: So there you go guys! There was some distressed Eren as well as some fan-service haha! ;)**

**Also there is now going to be a change in the update schedule which I forgot to mention at the top, ****'Broken Spirit'**** will now be updated every Saturday, and ****'Clean Break'**** will be updated every Sunday. This will be the update schedule I will be sticking to now haha! :3**

**Details will be on my profile anyway. :P**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Follow and favourite, also review please! Doesn't matter if it's just telling me how crap this is, I can handle it! *stands proud* seriously though, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**Next chapter will be up soon! :D**


End file.
